Amarte Duele
by fatii 'GM
Summary: Damon ama a Elena; eso lo sabe desde hace mucho, y también sabe que ella no le corresponde... pero tiene que intentarlo. Solo una vez /Cap. 8 'Rose'
1. Chapter 1

**D. **Los personajes pertenecen a L.J. Smith. La serie y los dialogos a CW.

* * *

Los ojos de Damon Salvatore perforaban la oscuridad de la noche, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana de la habitación superior de la casa Gilbert. Aguzaba el oído esperando escuchar cualquier sonido proveniente de ahí. No quería entrar, no se sentía preparado para volver a mirar su rostro contraído de odio; pero tenía que entregarle su collar y… hablar con ella. Solo una vez mas.

El había salvado su vida, y cuando ella corrió a su encuentro, mirándolo a los ojos estaba seguro de que en realidad iba a abrazarlo a él… pero entonces, como siempre intervino Stefan.

Damon no odiaba a su hermano. Muy a su pesar le había quedado claro eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero si odiaba el hecho de que ella lo amara a él.

Primero había sido Katherine, y ahora Elena. Stefan era el chico bueno. Stefan era el héroe, el caballero, el poeta. Damon era solo _su _hermano, el vampiro malo.

Suspiro y salto con ligereza hasta la cornisa que daba a su ventana. Ya no le importaba lo que Elena pudiera pensar; _necesitaba _verla.

Se sentó en el mismo sofá de tapiz blanco en el que solía sentarse siempre a verla dormir, y espero jugueteando con sus dedos. Ella estaba en el baño terminando de alistarse para dormir.

Salió de ahí reluciente como siempre. Su piel se iluminaba ligeramente bajo la luz del foco, y sus labios, perfectos hasta lo imposible lo llamaban como nunca. Sus ojos brillaban con gentileza antes de mirarlo. Entonces se tornaron duros.

—Lindo pijama —susurro Damon señalando mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa falsa, repleta de nerviosismo.

—Estoy cansada Damon —suspiro Elena mirándolo con ojos fríos.

Se levanto de su puesto y camino hacia ella sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón el collar con verbena.

—Vine a traerte esto.

Ella lo miro extrañada por su amabilidad. Damon siempre era bueno con ella a pesar de todo.

—Pensé que lo había perdido. Gracias —estiro la mano en un intento de recuperarlo, pero el vampiro lo aparto una vez más, con la decisión pintada en las facciones. Se lo diría, le diría lo que sentía por ella incluso a pesar de no tener esperanzas —. Por favor devuélvemelo —su rostro se contrajo en una ligera mascara de miedo. Ella temía que él pudiera herirla. ¡Como si fuera capaz!

—Solo quiero decirte algo —susurro él. _Por favor,_ rogo mentalmente, _por favor._

— ¿Y para que necesitas mi collar? —ella dudaba, no se fiaba de él. Eso dolió, le dolió muchisimo.

Dudo una fracción de segundo aun decidiendo si de verdad sería capaz de hacer aquello que planeaba. La mirada que Elena le dirigió; una mezcla entre repugnancia, intriga y calor fue lo que lo hiso decidir.

—Porque lo que estoy a punto de decir es probablemente lo más egoísta que he dicho en mi vida.

—Damon no hagas esto —negó Elena desviando la mirada. Su corazón palpitaba ruidosamente, y él podía escucharlo.

Damon se acerco mas a ella mientras susurraba tratando de convencerla.

—Solo tengo que decirlo una vez. Solo tienes que escucharlo —estaba a pulgadas de su rostro, con su olor perforando sus sentidos. Tomo aire una vez, y mirando sus preciosos ojos marrones y lo soltó de golpe —. Te amo Elena —ella entreabrió los labios, demasiada sorprendida para poder hablar —, y es porque te amo que no puedo ser egoísta contigo —su voz era solamente un susurro y en su pecho sentía una opresión dolorosa que le impedía respirar con normalidad. — ¿Por qué no puedo hacer esto? —se pregunto a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño.

No te merezco —de pronto cayó en la cuenta. Damon solo había ido para confesare, él quería que ella supiera que la amaba, y ahora estaba haciendo justo lo que no quería. La estaba entregando en bandeja de plata sin luchar —, pero mi hermano sí.

Sus ojos picaban, y el no podía contener más las lagrimas. La opresión en su pecho aumento hiriéndolo más de lo que cualquiera podría hacerlo. No era más que la verdad; Elena era la persona más buena y noble del mundo, ella merecía a alguien igual que ella, no a Damon.

Se acerco lentamente y puso sus manos sobre sus muñecas, para impedirle rechazarlo, y roso su frente con sus labios suavemente. Cerró los ojos ante el tacto y reprimió un gemido de dolor.

Se alejo de ella y acaricio su mejilla suavemente. Los ojos de Elena lo evitaban, podía ver la duda de ella, su incomodidad pero aun así no hacía nada por apartarlo.

— ¡Dios! Desecaría que no tuvieras que olvidar esto —miro sus ojos firmemente mientras susurraba 'pero lo harás' como una orden, y la lágrima que había tratado de contener se desbordaba de sus ojos. La había hipnotizado. Elena no lo recordaría.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar puso el collar alrededor de su cuello y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al bosque.

Se recargo en un árbol con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra en el rostro. Después de la primera lágrima le había sido imposible contener las demás.

El amaba a Elena. La amaba más de lo que jamás había amado a Katherine. Ella de verdad se había preocupado por él, ella era buena, era amable, noble y cálida. Elena Gilbert era perfecta y lo era todo para él.

Stefan sabía que su hermano sentía algo por su novia, pero no estaba ni cerca de saber hasta qué punto los sentimientos de Damon podían llegar. Ni él ni nadie sabían que tan profundo era su amor por ella… Y nadie nunca lo sabría; ya no.

* * *

~**H**ello! (:

Bueno amo a Damon (obviamente) y ese capitulo es mi favorito solo por ese hermoso final. Yo de verdad creo que Damon ama a Elena! Es super lindo :')

Espero que les haya gustado! Las amo ^^

***fatii 'GM**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola seres humanos :D fatii 'GM se reporta después de mil años desaparecida!

Bueno, tengo que darles una explicación muy extensa ¿no? Pero no la tengo XD les daré la de adeveras & haber que piensan :)

Bueno, resulta que un dia entre a ff & dije ''Es tiempo de actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente '' & luego me dije ''Oh, pero primero debería escribirlo!'' & pues ahí estaba yo, escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que mis dedos sangraron D: Bueno no, realmente no fue así pero si estaba escribiendo. Pero bueno, en la tarde mi madre me pregunto si quería ir con ella al centro y yo le dije que si —Venden unos Frappes que *¬*— Cuando regresamos estaba a punto de tomar la Laptop —donde estaba escribiendo— y ella me dijo '' ¿Puedo tenerla un momento?'' Y no pude decirle que no ¡me había comprado un Frappe! Llego la noche y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y todo fue normal hasta que llegue a mi casa. Mi madre me miraba como apenada y yo tenía cara de ._.? Hasta que me dijo ''Intente instalar un programa en tu computadora y se formateo'' & entre en Shock O.O

Lo que obviamente quiso decir mi madre con eso fue que SE BORRO TODO! OSEA TODO! MIS IMÁGENES, MIS TEXTOS, MIS IDEAS PARA FANFICS, MIS MIS MIS TODO! Como algunas de ustedes comprenderán entre en una etapa de luto u_u

Pues bueno, cuando se me paso pensé en escribir de nuevo lo que ya tenía pero me dio tanta pereza TT_TT la cosa es que semanas (o meses?) después quise entrar a Fanfiction y dije …

¿¡CUAL EREA MI CONTRASEÑA!?

Fue horrible, de verdad lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Claro, como ya no podía entrar a Fanfiction deje de entrar también a Msn lo que justifica el hecho de que ni siquiera leyera sus Reviews u.u

De verdad lo siento mucho! D: De cualquier forma, ya tengo una nueva cuenta :3 La abrí cuando entre en pánico así que no he subido casi nada pero igual algún día pueden darse una vuelta XD Pueden buscarlo como **MonkeyD.f **No les dejo link porque por alguna razón no puedo pero si estan interesados preguntenme & se los daré :) 

_**Ahora lo mega importante:**_

El fanfic de More tan my life & el de Valentine's day quedaran pausados por un ratito :/ Al menos hasta que los arregle porque les di una leída & dije OMG ._. era(soy) malísima hahahaha. Para los que aun quieren saber cómo terminan les recomiendo picarle en Alert a mi cuenta nueva, así sabrán cuando los publique :D

Publicare esta misma nota en todos mis demás trabajos [LOL] porque me da perecita hacer una por cada uno :B hahahaha

Lamento mucho haber dejado mi cuenta así nada mas, extraño mucho escribir y leer sus opiniones u_u espero que me perdonen D:

Las/los quiero muchisimo  
Gracias por todo hasta ahora :D

f,


End file.
